The Love I Lost
by LondonAgron
Summary: Santana is in therapy describing her love that she had with Quinn Fabray and Quinn's daughter Mackenzie, until she lost it all, but trust me she wants it back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Santana is waiting in the waiting room at her therapy appointment. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. The only reason why she was here because her mom said she was going into some deep dark depression, which she refused to believe, but she went to get her mom off her back. She just has been through a lot in the past year and she now realizes that love sucks.

**Santana's POV**

Why am I even here? There is nothing wrong with me, they just want money. They will take me in, tell me I'm depressed then kick me out with some prescription which is suppose to make me feel better. Well the only straight I am is straight up bitch so good luck with that one.

My thoughts got rudely interrupted by a lady that walked out of the many rooms. "Santana Lopez? Ill see you in my room now" I sighed and got up and walked in the room, taking a seat across from the lady.

"Hello Santana, my name is Angela DeHaven and I will be your therapist today" I looked up at her "Hello" I spoke up. "So why are you here today?" I look down and start playing with my thumbs, "My mom thinks I am depressed"

"Why is that?" Angela asked "Reasons for me to know" I respond

"Fair enough, so how old are you?" I look up "I'm 24 and love sucks you know that." After my comment Angela started taking some notes on her paper. "Why is that?" I look down and then begin "I was in love, I just know it, and I like the believe that love comes before any amount of money in the world, but her dad didn't agree with that one." I take a moment and move in my chair, I run my hand through my black hair. "You were in love with a girl? describe her to me."

"Wow, where to begin, her name is Quinn Fabray, she is 24 like me, she has a two year old daughter Mackenzie, Mackenzie's father left when Quinn got pregnant, Quinn is blonde, hazel eyes, thin but curvy." I smirked at that comment, and Angela cracked a smile. I look outside at the trees blowing in the wind, it was September the start of fall. "Would you like to tell me how you and Quinn met and your adventure with her until now?" Angela asked. "It is a rocky story about love well obviously it is a rocky story since I'm here and without Quinn." Angela didn't reply but she wrote some notes down then sat it aside. "I'm all ears and we have plenty of time."

"Well we actually met at Mackenzie's second birthday party last October." I began

**Flashback**

"No Rebecca I'm not going to some birthday party for a kid I don't even know" I argued with my friend while still laying in bed.

"Pleassssse! It is today at 2:00, and the kids name is Mackenzie and her mom is a cousin to Jeremy." I roll my eyes, of course it is a Jeremy thing.

"Rebecca just mentioning Jeremy makes me not want to go even more, and I wasn't even invited"

"Quinn said I could bring a friend, the more the better"

"Fineeee' I gave in ' and I'm guessing Quinn is Mackenzie's mom?"

"Yep and she's single" Rebecca says and with that I hung up.

I hopped out of bed and took a shower, ate a quick breakfast and went on my morning jog. I then started getting ready for the party. I put my black hair in loose curls and put a little make up on. I put on a white lace dress and a pair of black heels and then I head out of my medium size apartment in the city. I look at the invitation information on the text message Rebecca sent me. I hopped in my car and then arrived at a big beach house. "Great" I whisper under my breath. I hop out, fix my dress and make my way inside. When I walk in I look for Rebecca and see her and Jeremy in the corner talking. I sigh and place my card for Mackenzie on the present table. The beach house was amazingly beautiful and not to mention huge. There were little kids running around everywhere and adults spread out around the rooms.

There was a little tug on my dress, I look down and see a little blonde girl with the prettiest green eyes, I smiles and look down "Hello, you must be Mackenzie! I'm Santana friends of your cousin Jeremy" I say and point to him. Mackenzie was wearing a little pink dress and her blonde hair was curly and pulled into pig tails, she smiles and her smile was beautiful. "Hi Sanny" I smile when I realize my name is probably hard for her to say. "Its my birthday" she says and twirls around. "Yes it is!" It was very odd because usually I am not a little kid person.

"Mackenzie!" a voice interrupted our conversation, "Come get some food" the voice said again, I look up and see a blonde woman in a blue dress, long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. That has to be Quinn. "Okay mommy" I heard Mackenzie say and she ran over and jumped in Quinn's arms.

**End of flashback**

"Very interesting Santana"

**Review! Hope you enjoyed. The whole story is going to have flashbacks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: Whenever I do ... in bold it mean beginning and end of flashback. So here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter two:

Angela walks back into the room with two glasses of tea. She sets mine on the coffee table between us. "So please continue with your story." Angela said, "We were at the part where you saw Mackenzie run over to Quinn."

"Ohh, yes, thanks for the tea by the way"

**...**

I watched as Mackenzie ran over to Quinn and jump into her arms, Quinn grabbed two plates and started filing both with different foods. I saw Mackenzie pointing to all the cookies and chips but Quinn got her some fruit and a sandwich and one cookie. I smiled, Mackenzie was very petite.

I got in line next behind Rebecca and Jeremy, I grabbed a sandwich, and a cookie. I looked around the house, "Does Quinn and Mackenzie live here?" I asked Jeremy and he nodded "Just them, Quinn's ex, I believe his name was Noah he moved out once he knocked Quinn up so it is just them two" I couldn't believe anyone would actually leave Quinn and a baby, I mean Quinn is nothing less then gorgeous.

I snap out of my thoughts realizing I was staring at Quinn for a while now, and I see her talking to some older lady, I'm guessing she was Quinn's mother. I could tell just be the way they all dressed that they were wealthy. I see Quinn's mom walk over and kiss a man that was dressed in a suit. "Are those Quinn's parents?" Jeremy nodded, "Very wealthy family too bad my side of the family has the shitty end of that stick." That made me laugh. I walk over to the drink table and grab a cup and pour myself a glass of lemonade, I take a quick sip with my back turned to everyone else then I turn around and right when I did some lady ran right into me and her red cherry kool aid spilled all over the front on my dress. "Oh my gosh" I whisper under my breath and examine the stain. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" I heard the woman say and I look up seeing that the lady was Quinn.

We both sat our drinks down and I looked right into Quinn's hazel eye, they were so beautiful, I couldn't take eyes off her, until she looked down. "I'm so sorry, come I will show you to a bathroom." Her voice was not too high but also not too deep. There were so many people at the party that no one even realized what happened.

I followed Quinn to an upstairs bathroom. I just could not get over how nice and big the house was. We passed a bedroom which I could tell was Mackenzie's and then we passed the master bedroom and then she pointed me to a bathroom. "You can wash up in here." Quinn said. "Thanks" I said.

"Jeremy and Rebecca said they were bringing a friend and you were talking to them so I'm guessing you're Santana?" I nodded and was shocked she knew who I was "Yes, I'm Santana and you must be Quinn, Mackenzie was talking to me earlier." Quinn got a wash cloth out of the hall closet and some different soaps. "Here try these, and yes she is obviously a talker, like me" she smiled and she looked absolutely beautiful, I could feel me just staring at her.

Quinn wetted the wash cloth and put some soap on it and started dabbing the stain on my dress. It was right below my right breast. "You don't have to do that" I spoke up. "No, I want to I'm the one who spilled it on you anyway" she replied and continued.

We returned back down stairs a good ten minutes later, my dress looking almost good as new. I saw Quinn walk over and pick up her daughter and take her over to the cake table. "Okay everyone, we are going to do cake now." Mackenzie smiled and many people got out there phones the video tape. Quinn and her mom came out of the kitchen with Mackenzie's cake and sat it down on the table in front of the little one. "Okay ready? Go!" Everyone started singing happy birthday and I snuck my phone out and took and picture of Quinn and Mackenzie together. I smiled at the picture, "Beautiful."

The party was near over and everyone was cleaning up and I saw Quinn struggling trying to get a foldable table back together so me being the nice person I am went over and helped her. "Need any help?" I asked with a smile, she looked up and moved some of her hair out of her face and smiled "How'd you know?" we both laughed. I could tell that the feelings I had for her were not one sided. I moved over and got the other end of the table and it folded back together. "Thank you Santana"

"No problem" I said, then Mackenzie came running over "Sanny,thanks for the card and money" I felt Quinn looking at the two of us as she walked back to the kitchen. "No problem kiddo!" I said. "Do you like my mommy? It seems like it." I was shocked she even said anything, was I really that obvious? "Yes I do like her' I paused ' as a friend" I hated adding that 'as a friend' but I wasn't just about the say that in front of a two year old. Mackenzie smiled and said her goodbyes to everyone who came to her party, then I waved and smiled to Quinn and I left.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Santana, sorry for the interruption but do you happen to have a picture of Quinn or Mackenzie?" I rummaged through my purse to find my phone. I then scrolled through some of my pictures to the picture of them both I had. "Wow, they look so much alike" Angela said and I nodded. Seeing the picture again reminded me of how much I loved them both.

**_..._**

I barely got any sleep that night. I just kept thinking about Quinn spilling her drink on me that same day. Those eyes, her smile, her figure and let's not forget her beautiful daughter.

When I got up the next morning, I went on my usual morning jog around the city. I had to run a couple errands as well. First I went to the market to pick up some groceries then I stopped and got a coffee from Starbucks then I finally had to go home to get ready for work. I worked at a diner, not far from my apartment. My shift was from four to closing at nine. When I got to my house I put the groceries away then I took a shower, put some make up on, put my hair into a pony tail then put on my tan pants and work polo. I double checked myself in the mirror and then went to work.

My shift went by slowly. It was finally about closing time until I heard a familiar voice come from the counter. I was in the kitchen and I peeked out the side door to see who was ordering. Shocking enough it was Quinn and Mackenzie! I froze in my foot steps and then I just went back to cleaning off tables. I wasn't sure if they saw me or not until I heard Mackenzie yell, "SANNY!" I quickly turned around and saw Mackenzie waving at me so I waved back. I made eye contact with Quinn so I smiled sweetly and then went back to the kitchen.

"Who's the kid?" My work buddy Chris asked. "She's just a friend"

"What about her super fine mom?" Chris joked. "Also just a friend" I smirked. "I can tell you're into her San" Chris said and I rolled my eyes and walked back out to where Quinn and Mackenzie were sitting. " Can I get you girls anything else?" Quinn looked at Mackenzie who was finishing up. "No I think we're good" I nodded "Ill go print off a check" I went to the cash register and printed off and bill, I looked at it and then quickly wrote my phone number on it and then went and placed it in front of Quinn and walked back to the kitchen. I looked out to see if she saw it when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I looked down and saw the text.

**Guessing this is Santana? -Q**

I glanced out the kitchen window so she could see me and then I nodded. That made her smile, which obviously made me smile.

**...**

"Smooth Santana" Angela said.

"Hey I'm glad I did it" I smiled.

**Sorry kind of a short chapter but I just wanted to get out how they started "talking" Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

**...**

I get home from work and lay on the couch. Should I text Quinn, or let her text me first. I grabbed my phone and saw while I was thinking I already got a message. I unlock my phone and read the text.

**Hey Santana, Kenzie has been bugging me all night, well since after you gave me your number and she wants to know if you would like to come over for lunch tomorrow. Kenzie seems to really like you and I would like to get to know you better. Thanks. -Q**

Kenzie, that's a cute Nick name. There was a smile plastered to my face after I read the message.

**I would love to come! See you then. -S**

I continued to lay on my couch and scroll through my Instagram. Boring, boring, boring, I thought to myself. I went to look at my profile and then the orange little bubble popped up on my notifications. I clicked it and it said I got a new follower. I clicked the notification and then I saw the username_ quinnfabray_. Right away my heart jumped and I obviously followed her back and then I might have stalked her, just a little. There were so many picture of her and Mackenzie. She also had so many likes and comments.

I got up and went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I looked into the mirror. "Maybe my life is finally falling into place" I say to myself then I crawled in bed, it took me a while to fall asleep though because I couldnt stop thinking about Quinn...

The next morning I got up and I slept in a little bit so I skipped my morning jog. I ate a cereal bar and then started getting ready. I got a shower and then walked around in my robe and my hair laid down wet while I put on my make up. I then blow dried my hair and put loose curls that looked natural. Next, my outfit, I walked to my closet and looked around. I finally picked out a black mini skirt with a purple top and knee high black boots. I looked at myself one last time and then out the door I went.

Whenever I arrived at Quinns, Mackenzie opened the door. Her blonde hair was in a little braid and the rest down and she was wearing a sparkly skirt and a matching skirt. "Hi Sanny!" She smiled and hugged me. I hugged the little girl back. "Hey Kenzie! Your outfit is adorable." Mackenzie then twirled a little bit. "Thank you, my mommy picked it out."

"Where is your mommy, Kenzie?" Right when I finished I heard Quinn say "Right here, sorry we slept in" Quinn had her hair curled and she wore black jeans and a white, lace shirt. When she was walking downstairs she looked stunning. I could feel myself smile. "Y- you look great" I finally got the nerve to say. "Thanks, you too!" She said.

We walked into the kitchen and Quinn had food already sitting at the table. "Everything looks great" I said. "My mommy is the best cook" Mackenzie said and we all laughed, then we dug into the food.

After we got finished eating Mackenzie fell asleep on the couch, so that just left me and Quinn. We went and sat on the back porch which had a beautiful view of the beach. "So tell me about yourself Quinn."

" Well there's not much to say I have a daughter and her dad left me. Also my parents are very wealthy and don't want me with anybody who isn't." I just looked down. I didn't come from a very wealthy family.

"Why did Mackenzie's dad leave you guys? Wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking this. It's not my business."

" No it's okay and he never was ready to have a kid of his own so he just kind of left, and when he did that is when I realized I wasn't really interested in men anymore" That last part about made me fall out of my chair, so her door does swing my way. "I'm sorry about that, I'm a lesbian too, I don't like telling many people that, some people's reactions are weird" I said. "I know right! And especially since I have a daughter" Quinn explained."I'm glad, I split that drink on you the other day" Quinn smirked and I laughed. "And I'm glad I put my number on the bill" I winked at her.

The rest of the evening we talked until Mackenzie woke up then we went down to play by the ocean.

**...**

"That was the day I realized I was in love, love at first sight, the feeling was the same for Quinn I could tell." I said.

**The next chapter is going to have a skip. Just a couple months where they start to get serious and the wealthiness gets more involved. Enjoy! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

"So when did this drama with Quinn's parents start?" Angela asked. "Well I guess I will fast forward a little bit to that part then" I said sarcastically.

**...**

So Quinn and I are getting pretty serious now. We have been dating for a little over four months. Mackenzie really likes me and I feel as if she were my own. Quinn and I well we are fantastic. Yes, we have "done it" of course when Mackenzie was sleeping and it felt perfect. It was with the right person and we waited the right amount of time but eventually we gave in.

I woke up in bed next to Quinn, she was still sleeping and so was Mackenzie in the other room. I rolled over and started drawing patterns on Quinn's shoulder. She was only wearing a tank top and short shorts and so was I. I heard a little groan come from the blonde,"Good morning baby" I say as Quinn turns around in bed and faces me. She smiled "Morning beautiful" she says in a whisper. We lay there looking into each other's eyes. "I love you so much Quinn." She leans over and kisses my lips softly "I love you more" she challenges. "Not possible" I smile and sit up slightly. "Is possible" she smirks. I rotate so I'm on top of her "Quinn there is no way you love me more than love you" I mumble and begin to trail kisses on her neck. "Santana," she tries to start but I crash my lips onto her. I run my fingers through her long blonde locks of hair. "We should probably go check on Mackenzie" she says against my lips. "Fine" I say with a joking sigh.

We both get out of bed, sadly. I pick up Quinn and twirl her around slightly, she grabs onto my shoulders and squeals. We both laugh and I put her back on the ground grabbing her perfect butt lightly. She smacks my hand away. We both walk across the hallway, me following her and she peeks into Mackenzie room, the little girl is still asleep so we walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Ever since we started getting serious I have been going over to Quinn's place a lot and she has been to my house a good many times also.

I sit at the kitchen island and watch Quinn make us some coffee. Her hair had a natural little curl to it. "You look so perfect from this angle" I winked. She turned around slightly, "you just like looking at my ass."

"And so what if I do, you are mine and always will be." Quinn puts our coffee in the counter and then straddles my lap. "Have I ever told you I love you?" She asked and I answer with a kiss against her lips. I lightly bite her lip asking for entrance and she opens in reply. After a while she pulls away when she heard her phone ringing. "Damn phone" I mumble when she gets up. "It's my mom" she says right before answering and walking into the living room.

"I promise mom you'll meet San" I heard Quinn say, "Yes, she loves Mackenzie and yes, Kenzie loves her too" I over heard. "Mom, I love her, and you won't change that" then she hangs up.

"What was that about?" I ask the Quinn sighs running a hand through her hair. "My parents want to meet you"

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"God no Santana! My parents are just a little crazy, they want me with some one who is just as wealthy as we are."

"And I'm not I see"

"Santana, you know just love you just for who you are and you will meet my parents I promise" Quinn says.

I stand up and hug Quinn from the back. "I love you too Quinney" I teased, then she turned around and wraps her arms around my neck while I wrap mine around her waist. "You know you are the only person I let call me Quinney, I've never really liked that nick name." I peck her lips and grab her ass, "well I love it and you."

Right then we started hearing little foot steps come down the stairs so we broke apart. "Mommy?" We heard Mackenzie mumble. "We are in the kitchen baby girl" Quinn answered. Mackenzie walked into the kitchen in her hot pink night gown and her blonde hair was in a messy pony tail, she looked so adorable. "Uppy" Mackenzie reached up as Quinn picks her up. "Would you like breakfast baby girl?" Mackenzie just nods, she still is very tired. "Fruit pwease" Mackenzie states, and Quinn cut up a banana. "Here you go baby."

"Hey Kenzie, guess what!" Quinn says, "what?"

"Santana is going to pappy and grannies house tomorrow with us!" Quinn tells the little girls and Mackenzie jumps up and down. "Yayyyyy!"

Quinn winks at me and I have no idea what I was getting myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I met Chris Colfer today at his book signing. It was truly amazing!**

Chapter six:

**...**

Today is the day, I'm finally going to properly meet Quinn's parents. Quinn dropped Mackenzie off at her parents house last night. Quinn and I had a movie night last night, well we mostly just cuddled and talked but it was still great.

I wake up and Quinn is already awake in her bathroom taking a shower. I walk in "Good morning beautiful" I say from the other side of the curtain. Quinn then peeks her head out to greet me. "Morning babe" I then striped down my clothes and stepped into the shower with Quinn. We would always take showers together. I wrap my arms around her waist from the back, she then turns around and I move her hair away from her face. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life" I said as I admire her body. She replied with a nice long kiss.

After we got out of the shower we helped dry each other off and then we did our hair and make up. "Do you think your parents will like me?" Quinn looked me in the eyes "Yes, Santana. Even if they don't I love you so they will have to warm up to you sooner or later." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

An hour or so went by and then it was time to leave for Quinn's parents house. I decided to dress simple but elegant. I wore a black dress, that hugged my body in the right spots with a pair of matching heels. Quinn went with a blue dress with a white cardigan. Trust me her dress made her look so damn sexy. The drive from Quinn's house to her parents house was about twenty minutes. She drove of course and when we got there I was already ready to leave and it hasn't even started.

I held her hand while we walked on the front path way to the front door. I took a deep breath as we walked inside. Mackenzie came running out and jumped into Quinn's arms. "Hey baby girl" we greeted her. Then out of the corner of my eye I felt someone starring at me. I looked over and then made eye contact with Quinn's father. Quinn's mother came and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "Hello, you must be Santana?" I nodded "Yes, hello." I spoke nervously.

"Well I'm Judy and this is my husband Russel, we are Quinn's parents." I shook both their hands "Nice to meet you" I said and gave a sweet smile. "Well I have prepared a lunch for us to eat in the main dining room" Judy said and we followed her to the 'main dining room'. Their house was even bigger than Quinn's. So many antiques and expensive looking stuff. "Your house is lovely" I said as a compliment. "Thank you santana, it should look nice we have three maids cleaning up after us" I looked over at Quinn and she just looked down at that comment.

While we were eating Russel and Judy just kept asking me questions about my past. I told them everything. That I grew up in a small town with my mom and grandma since my dad left us. "I moved here to get away and make a new beginning" I looked up and Quinn was smiling. "So what about your future? What are you going to do with your life, did you go to college?" Russel asked.

"Yes I went to college, I am going to be a professional photographer" Russel eyes widened at that one. "They don't make very much money" Judy spoke up. "Well I believe love comes first and me coming home to a family is all that is important" I made eye contact with Quinn when I said that and she smiled.

We finished dinner mostly in silence, we had a few little conversations but nothing serious. After dinner Quinn helped Judy clean and put away dishes and Russel said he wanted to chat. "Great.." I thought and stood up, looked back at Mackenzie playing with a couple toys then walked into the other room with him. "I can tell you really love my daughter, and I think she loves you too" he began and I nodded. "You just have to understand this' I raised a eyebrow at him 'Quinn has a kid and she already went down the wrong path with Kenzie's dad, she needs to settle down with someone who truly loves her"

"I love her Russel. I think I am the best thing for Quinn and Mackenzie right now" I said. "No, you arent, they need someone with a well paying job! Someone that with stay committed to them, and you are not that." He rose his voice.

"You don't know who I am or what mine and Quinn's relationship is even about. Our relationship is about trust and love, we love each other and that's all that matters" and with that I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Quinn on the couch. "What was that about?" She whispered to me. "Nothing" I lied.

After a good twenty minutes Quinn, Mackenzie and I went back to Quinn's house. We walked in and it was time for Mackenzie's nap so Quinn went upstairs and I sat in the living room thinking about the conversation me and Russel had. Quinn came back down stairs, "I really liked how you said love came first" Quinn said and then straddled my lap. "Well your parents didnt" I sigh and lean back. "I don't care Santana I love you" "I love you too" I replied and kissed her passionately.

**...**

"Wow Russel sounds controlling" Angela says and I nod. "Lets just say he decides to go looking into my past and I'm not proud of what happens next" I confessed and Angela's eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

**...**

I woke up a couple mornings after the disaster at Quinn's parents house. I roll over and Quinn must have been already awake. I stand up and stretch, I pass by Mackenzie's room and I see her still soundly asleep, I start making my way downstairs into the kitchen. Quinn wasn't there either. Being the nice person I am I start making some coffee for the two of us. I also whip up some pancakes for us and Mackenzie too. I started humming a song and then I heard the back deck door open and slam, it startled me.

"I hate my father!" Quinn said slightly yelling. I walk out to her and leave my breakfast at wait. I walk into the living room and Quinn is laying on the couch breathing deeply. "What's wrong Q?" I sit at the end of the couch. "My father said that there was more to you than what you said so he went digging into your past" she said and sat up next to me and I could feel my open and my heart start beating fast. "W- what did her find out"

"Just a bunch of stupid shit that I don't believe, not one bit of it" my heart was racing, "Quinn, what did he tell you?" I slightly raised my voice. "He said you were in jail before you moved here, for domestic violence" Quinn started. "He's been saying since dinner the other night that you weren't good for me, but I don't believe him when he says that because I know you wouldn't do anything like that Santana." She kissed my forehead and I was silent.

I just kept looking down. I never thought this would happen. "Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked me. I could feel both of us getting nervous. " Umm, what your dad said isn't wrong" I said moving a little bit away from Quinn. "What?" She asked I could hear a crack in her voice. "Please don't tell me it's true Santana" I felt so guilty. "It is true, I went to jail for domestic violence" I whispered. Quinn's eyes got teary, I paid my head in my hands. "Can I explain?" I looked up into her teary eyes.

Quinn just kept shaking her head. "This can't be true, this is not the Santana I fell in love with."

"Yes it is, I told you I came here to get away from my past" I tried explaining. "So if you got mad were you just going to unleash your inner self and beat me or Mackenzie?" Quinn continued crying, but stood her ground. I was an idiot. "No Quinn, you know what we had was real, I love you Quinn" my sentence got interrupted "Stop! If you loved me why did you keep this a secret for months?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Quinn" I stood up. "That was my old self, then I met you and Mackenzie and it all changed" Quinn just looked down "You were the first person I let into mine and Mackenzie's life, I thought you were different. You proved me wrong." She started to walk away.

"Quinn" I grabbed her arm trying to turn her around. "DON'T' she shouted ' don't touch me ever again"

"Quinn please" I begged. "Please just leave, and never come back" I got up and sighed. "You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye"

"Can't you see Santana this is your own fault! If you would have been honest with me from the beginning and explained to me why this wouldn't be the way it is right now. But you didn't and it isn't." Quinn said still with tears running down her face. "Quinn," I started and she then opened the door "Bye" Quinn said silently.

I walked outside and looked at her with my eyes getting teary, I saw Mackenzie making.g her way down the stairs. "Where is Sanny going mommy?" That broke my heart. "She's leaving honey" and then she shut the door, right in my face. I turned around kicked a watering can over and walked to my car. I dug around in my my keys and then started to my apartment. I looked back a couple of times, imagining Quinn running out of the house wanting for me to come back, but that never happened.

**...**

"So now I'm here" I said the Angela. "So that's it?" Angela asked. "Yep, that's it no happy ending obviously since my mom sent me here because she thinks I'm depressed which now that I think of it I think I am starting to believe her when she says that."

"So it's been months and you havent even talked to Quinn?"

"Nope"

"Before you came here, I was looking in your files and saw why you were in jail for domestic violence, why didn't you ever tell Quinn that?" Angela asked. "She never gave my the chance, I screwed up, frankly just don't think she would understand either"

"Sure she would Santana, you guys loved each other deeply, my advice is go find her, explain what happened and if she really loved you she would understand, you loved her, so don't give up on love" Angela said.

"You give good advice you know that right?"

"Just doing my job"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

I stood up from my appointment with Angela. "Thank you so much"

"No problem see you soon Santana" Angela said. I walked out of her room and right out to my car. I was wearing black jeans and a white, lace, matching shirt. I look at myself in the mirror and applied a fresh coat of lip stick. "Now I have to find a way to get Quinn to fall in love with me again."

I drove to Quinn's house, her house was about a half hour away from my therapy office. I pull into the drive way and I see Quinn's car sitting there. I take a deep breath and step out of the car. Whenever I step out I take a look around, I look down at the beach and I lay eyes on Quinn and Mackenzie splashing and playing around in the water. "Oh my" I whisper to myself, Mackenzie was wearing her one piece bathing suit with her hair in a messy pony tail and Quinn was wearing a yellow sun dress and her hair was down in loose curls.

I could tell by the way I felt when I looked a Quinn that my feelings for her never changed. I was still madly in love with her. I start walking down towards the two girl, I walk slowly and then I hear a shout. "Sanny! You're back" Mackenzie shouted and started running towards me. "Hey Kenzie" I said she then hugged me. "Kenzie how about you go up the house and change back into your clothes?" Quinn stated not even looking at Santana once. "Okay mommy" Mackenzie replied and skipped back up to the house.

Quinn turned her back towards me and went and started picking up some of her daughters beach toys. When she had them all gathered up she turned around and looked at me with those big hazel eyes. "Santana what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "Well I haven't seen you in a while" I replied. "Santana just stop, do you not remember what happened months ago?"

"Yes, Quinn I obviously remember, and I regret it everyday. You know I even went to therapy because of you" Quinn ran a hand through her long, blonde locks. "Santana you kept a very big secret from me, and you let me turn on my dad but it turns out her was telling the truth, I just can't believe you were in jail and kept that from me, after I was so honest and open to you and let you into my life and family."

" It was the summer going into tenth grade' I started getting Quinn's attention then ' I was at that stage where I didn't want just any relationship with the same loser like I had been doing. I actually started believing in love. I was out with a couple friends that day, shopping doing girl stuff, lately I had noticed my dad and mom fighting a lot and not getting along like they use to, but that was their problem right? Not mine so I let it go. My mom was at work that day and I got home earlier than my dad had expected. I walked in the house and shouted for my dad but there was no reply. I walked into the kitchen and on days like those he would have already had dinner ready for me, but not that day. I walked upstairs to my bedroom when I heard giggling. "What the" I thought to myself, I walked into my dads bedroom and there he was in bed with another woman. I didn't know what to do, he tried to explain everything, but what was there to explain, he cheated on my mom. So of course having the anger problems that we both know I have I punched her and him both, I just felt so disgusted with him. As the other woman got up I beat her again, I know I shouldn't have, but I did and that's why I was in jail because she called thee police."

"Santana, I" Quinn started but I cut her off, "This is why I kept it a secret, it was my past and when I met you and Mackenzie everything changed, I fell in love and I believe love comes first and I think you think so too. I know you have had a rough past too with Kenzie's dad but, I love you so much Quinn, I will do anything to get you back."

"Santana, I had no idea that happened, I'm so sorry." Quinn said and gave me a hug, it felt so right to feel Quinn's arms around me again.

"No, Quinn I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept it a secret and I know I was stupid for doing so but I would really like for you to give me another chance, I need a way for you to fall in love with me again." Right then after months of waiting she kissed me. Our lips connected and I will never get tired of feeling our lips together. It felt perfect. Whenever she pulled apart she looked into my chocolate brown eyes and I looked into her light hazel eyes and we both knew this moment was perfect.

"Well we should probably tell Mackenzie you are here to stay now" Quinn offered and I agreed. I picked Quinn up bridal style and ran up the hill to Quinn's house as fast as I could. I have never been so happy to be with someone. I loved her.

We ran into the house and Mackenzie was changed and in the living room watching some cartoons. "Mackenzie, guess what!" Quinn said. "What what what?" She replied anxiously. "Santana is coming back, just in time for your birthday might I add and she is going to be living with us"

"YAYYYYYYY" she replied and jumped into Quinn's arms. "It is like we are a family!" Mackenzie said. "Yep, just like a family" I said and hugged them both.

"So Santana since you want to be photographer maybe you should get some practice and we can take some pictures." Quinn offered and with that pulled my camera out of my purse. We had a little family photo shoot.

...

By the time the night time came, Mackenzie was already fast asleep on the couch and I was sitting next to her, next thing I knew Quinn came over and straddled me. "I love you so much Santana."

"Quinn, baby, I love you too" and with that we kissed and secretly and smile appeared on Mackenzie's face. In that moment everything was perfect. Love is worth fighting for, through thick and thin. Mine and Quinn's roads may have separated once but we both knew they would meet again.

_**The End**_


End file.
